Hinata's Team
by NinjaStar-sensei
Summary: Hinata left Konoha two years ago. Through those two years she changed mentally, pyhsically, and emotionallly. Watch as Hinata kick some ninjas' ass and become the best in the world
1. Going Back

Hinata's Team

Ninjastar: HI!! I'm ninjastar and this is a story not taking place in Konoha. This stars all the Naruto, Bleach, Blood Plus, and Final Fantasy characters.

Hinata: SO LET THE STORY BEGIN

Ninjastar: cool down hina-hime (princess) I don't know Naruto, Bleach, final Fantasy, or Blood Plus and I love this Animes

Chapter 1

Going Back to Hell

Four cloak figures was just outside Konoha. "Hina-chan when are we getting there." said the boy. "Soon cloud very soon." said Hinata. "Finally I been waiting to fight

someone when we get to the chuunin exams." said the girl. 'Already Saya-chan?" said Cloud. "Cloud stop messing with hinata and Saya." said their sensei. "Gomen

(sorry) Ichigo-sensei." said Cloud. "We are almost there." said Ichigo. They appeared in front the northern gate and was stop by the guards. "Halt do you have a

passport." said Guard 1. "No, but we have permission by the hokage." said Ichigo. He gave them the permission slip and they went though. "We have to stop by the

hokage office." said Ichigo. "Hai (yes)." said his students. "It's been a long time since I saw this horrible village." thought Hinata. They stopped at the door of the

hokage office. "Come in." said the hokage. They stepped though the door when hey saw Team 7 sitting. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi look to see four figures.  
First there was a girl with long midnight hair with the strokes of purple and black. She had pale skin, lavender eyes with a hint of black, she had C-cup breast and a

symbol of a crescent white and blue moon on her right cheek. She had on a long sleeve kimono with shorts under it. The kimono was white with a black and blood red  
tiger it the back, she had a tiger tattoo on her left arm, and wore black ninja sandals. That's hinata. The second figure had orange hair, brunette eyes, a kanji for 'Grim  
reaper' on his forehead on the left side. He had on the standard jounin outfit ,but the vest was red, and the rest of his outfit was black including his shoes, and he

had a kanji for "Soul Reaper" had the back on the vest. He was Ichigo-sensei. The third was a girl with a short black hair (like Saya off of blood Plus) with crimson

eyes. She had on a short sleeve Chinese style shirt that was blue and black, with blue shorts, and black ninja sandals. That's Saya. The last one had dark green hair

(Like Vincent, but different color) blue eyes, and a kanji for "Earth" on his left eye. He wore a long dark green sleeve shirt with the symbol on Earth on his back, he

wore long baggy black pants, and green ninja sandals. That's Cloud. "Ah, Ichigo-kun I see you and your team is here for the chuunin exams." said Sandaime. "Yes

Sarutobi-sama." said Ichigo. "Okay you are dismiss Team 7." said Sandaime. When Team 7 left Sasuke felt weird chakra. "So what brings you here nephew?" asked

Sandaime. "Uncle I would like registration my team into the upcoming chuunin exams." said Ichigo. "So what brings you here Hinata?" asked the third hokage. "I

would like to stay for only the chuunin exams." said Hinata. "Alright, but did you change your last name." said Third hokage. "Yes I was adopted by Ichigo family so my  
last name is Hinata Kurosaki." said Hinata. "Fine Hello Saya, hello Cloud how have you been." said Sandaime. "Fine Sarutobi-san." said both of them. "Well I do have

your house Ichigo if you want you can stay there." The Third said. "Thank uncle." said Ichigo. Then him and his team left. They was walking through the Resident

District when Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura popped out with Kakashi. "Ichigo it's good to see you." said Kakashi. "Likewise Kakashi-Baka (idiot) ." said Ichigo. "Ichigo I

want to see your strongest person against my rookie of the year Sasuke Uchiha." said Kakashi. "Okay." said Ichigo. Then Hinata stepped up to Sasuke. "You go to be

kidding this is your strongest?" asked Sasuke. "Yeah Sasuke can beat anyone." said Sakura. "Don't underestimate your opponent, Uchiha." said Hinata. Hinata was

giving off a huge killer intent. "Alright meet me at the training grounds." said Sasuke then his team left. Hinata's team was already at the training grounds about two

minute before Team 7. "This is going be fun." thought Hinata.

Star: I fixed the first chapter so there! R&R!!!!!


	2. Before Chuunin Exams

The Chaos of the chuunin Exams

Ninjastar: Yo... -.-. I'm bored

Hinata: Here's some new fanfiction.

Ninjastar: I don't own blah , blah blah, blah, and more blah. CONTINUE STORY!!

--

Sasuke and Hinata was at both of the ends of the training ground. They other teammates was on the sideline. "This match is between Sasuke vs. Hinata, Hajime

(begin)!" said Ichigo. Sasuke got in his taijutsu stance. Hinata put her right hand behind her back and her left hand in a defensive position. She was in a northern

shoalin stance. Sasuke charged at Hinata at lighting speed ,but hinata dodged all of his attacks. "Try this! CHARDORI!" said Sasuke. "Kakashi-sensei stop Sasuke

before he kill Hinata." said Naruto. "Naruto I think he won't kill her." said Ichigo. "What do you mean Ichigo-sama." asked Sakura. "Hinata is well know are defensive

attacks and kenijutsu ,but she's very powerful in offensive attacks like this one she's about to use." said Saya. Everyone watched Hinata chakra sky rocketed then

her right arm went red. Then a seal was on her neck went green and marks come on Hinata's neck and face. Sasuke watched this. The marks was like flames but

they were blue. "What is that?" asked Sakura. "Kakashi-Baka you should know that." said Ichigo. "Ichigo why did you and Orchimaru gave Hinata the Curse Mark."

said Kakashi while his widen. "We thought she was ready for it and she wanted it." said Ichigo. "But Hinata isn't the only one with the Curse Mark, me and Cloud

have it too." said Saya. "Yeah." said Cloud. Naruto said "Sasuke-teme (bastard) I have to say you going get your ass handed to you." Sasuke backed up ,but Hinata

appeared right behind him. "Kiskyose No Jutsu: Tiger Fang." said Hinata. Then hinata slammed her right palm in Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke landed back and clutched

his stomach. "Sasuke has been Defeat, the Winner: Hinata!" said Naruto. Hinata helped Sasuke up and her right hand glowed green. "What's that?" asked Sasuke.

"A healing jutsu for chakra lose and extreme injuries." said Hinata. She put her hand on Sasuke's stomach and he felt much better. "Hina-Chan that was cool." said

Saya. "HINA-CHAN!" screamed cloud. " Hinata you where so amazing." said Sakura. "Cha! Bitch going down. No one humiliate my Sasuke-kun, NO ONE." inner sakura  
said. "hinata your speed needs to increase ,but you did excellent for my apprentice." said Ichigo. "Thank you everyone." said Hinata. Hinata watched as Sasuke got

up and he looked mad. "How could I get beat by a mere girl that has no talent what so ever and she still humiliate me in front of kakashi." thought Sasuke. "Sasuke

got beat, Well this girl is holding back , she probably used only one-third of her power." thought kakashi. Hinata's team left and went to the house. The house right

in front of them was a little bigger than the Uchiha manor and the Hyuuga Compound. Hinata and her teammates jaws went to the ground. "Motherfucker you could

of told us about this." screamed Cloud. "Shut your fucking mouth you asshole." said Saya. "Don't curse me out you whore." said Cloud. Saya and Cloud was about to

fight when Hinata did a hand sign and needles of ice came at them. "Cloud , Saya , stop this goddamn nonsense right now." said Hinata. "Sorry Hinata." they said.

When they got in the house they saw expensive antiques and beautiful furniture.. The house had 10 bedrooms and 5 bathrooms, a kitchen, two living rooms, a dojo,

a backyard, two family rooms, and a waterfall. "This place is huge." said Saya. "I had it rebuild before I come back to this hellhole." said Ichigo. "Goddamn it I can't

get no Fucking room , Shit!" said Cloud. Hinata went to her room. It had purple walls with a white dresser, bed, nightstand, and computer desk. The sheets on the

bed walls white with a black tiger with red eyes. It also had a shelf with books on them, and a "32" inch flat screen TV. Her bathroom was lavender with a master

bath, a sink, a toilet , and a closet that was 13 ft. by 13 inches long. She went down stairs to find Ichigo watching a old Asian kung-fu movie. "Ichigo-sensei I would

like to go stopping with Saya-chan." said Hinata. "sure." said Ichigo.

Ninjastar: Review!! and pick your favorite Hinata pairing

Hinata/harem

Hinata/Sasuke

Hinata/OC

Hinata/Itachi

Hinata/Sasori

Hinata/Naruto

PLEASE PICK!! I BEG YOU TO PLEASE VOTE OR PICK!!


	3. Chuunin Exams

Chapter 3

Forest of Death

Ninjastar: NOBODY REVIEWED!! T-T

Hinata: I think they are giving it a little time to read the story

Ninjastar: I don't own Naruto ,and HINATA IS KAWAII!!

Hinata: Thank you, everybody for Reviewing the last time and you keep reviewing, I'll give you a cookie

--

Alright we are skipping the written part of the chuunin exams. Hinata's team went to the forest of death with 18 other teams. "The objective of this portion of the

exams is to get the earth and heaven scroll and get to the tower with in 72 hours." said anko. "okay it is time to use our weapons." said Hinata. "Ready.. Set… GO!"

said anko. Then the teams took of running. Hinata's had the earth scroll. "Ready?" asked cloud. Hinata and Saya nodded their heads. "Scream, Benihime (red

princess)!" said hinata. "Slice, Kyoto (Forest)!" said cloud. "Freeze, Teshiro (ice)!" said Saya. Hinata's zanaputo was red with a black hilt, with black cherry blossoms,

and a lady with pink midnight hair, crimson eyes, wearing a white kimono with red cherry blossoms, and a handle was white. Cloud's zanaputo was a silver with a

green hilt and a black handle. It had a black tiger with green eyes on it. Saya's zanaputo was dark blue with a silver hilt and a black handle. It also had a wolf that

was light blue with white eyes.

Time Skip no Jutsu!

Hinata's team made it through the forest of death is now and they are at third portion of the Exams. When they got there the Jounins was there. "Hinata your team got Here in 4 hours?!"yelled Sarutobi. "yeah we made it through it and it was a breeze." said Cloud. Then after a couple of hours Gaara's team made it and we are going to skip this Long ass part.

Sasuke Vs. Yaori- Winner:Sasuke

Sakura vs. Saya: Winner: Saya

Cloud vs. Kankuro: Winner: Cloud

Ino vs. Shino: Winner: Shino

tenten vs. Temari: Winner: temari

Dosu Vs. Sasame: Winner: sasame

Chouji Vs. Zaku: Winner: Zaku

Shikamaru Vs. Kin: Winner: Shikamaru

Naruto Vs. Kiba: Winner:Naruto

Gaara Vs. Lee: Winner:Gaara

And the last fight. Hinata vs. Neji.

"So i get to fight a weakly, very well beause fate is on my side." said Neji. "I get a Hyuga Bastard? Oh Well." said Hinata. They went down stairs and begin the match. Neji used his bayukgan (Did I spell it right?). "Ah the bayukgan, but you aren't who have a Kaekki Genkai, Hyatonogan!" said Hinata. Her eyes was like ice, her hair was light blue and her body was pouring out icicles. The winner of the Match was hinata because Neji used kaiten and hinata dodged it and used ice mirrors.

Ninjastar:New chapter soon so keep reviewing what you want this story to be and how it ended


End file.
